El sobre
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily estaba embarazada, Hotch se preocupaba por ella, estaban juntos y no había nada que aclarar... Y podían no fijarse en el detalle menor alrededor de eso, el sobre representaba eso... Mal summary, pero linda historia.


**El sobre.**

Dejo el sobre con todas sus cosas, le mareaba estar tan cerca de conocer el resultado, de cierto modo no quería saber, aunque lo mejor era acabar con la duda, pero no sabía si era el mejor día para aquello... Un par de días libres le darían tiempo de asimilar la noticia y al mismo tiempo la librarían de las miradas curiosas de su equipo, aun cuando terminarían por saber. JJ la llamó por teléfono.

-Hola, ¿ya tienes los resultados?- claramente estaba preocupada

-No- mintió ella- aun no he tenido tiempo de ir a recogerlos-

-¿Quieres que vaya yo o que te acompañe?-

-No, no te preocupes- intentó calmarla- terminó de empacar unas cosas y voy, tengo tiempo todavía para eso-

-Ok... ¿Hablaras con Hotch hoy?... ¿o dependiendo del resultado?-

-Hablo con él hoy- dijo Emily mirando nuevamente el sobre- tú no te preocupes, yo te llamó después, ahora disfruta tus días libres-

Colgó el teléfono con una mezcla de muchas sensaciones a la vez, se sentía mareada; sabía que JJ y el equipo merecían saber, al fin habían estado meses atrás para ayudarla a lidiar con el caos que creó a su alrededor y luego para la solución, pero no se sentía lista en ese momento, la confundía todo aquello.

Subió su equipaje a su auto, unos días libres le harían bien, condujo a casa de Hotch, esperaba que todo estuviera listo y en orden, le gustaba la idea de unas "vacaciones familiares" y quería que todo saliera bien... Cuando llegó Hotch salió a recibirla, parecía contento con todo eso.

-Hola, ¿están listos?- preguntó mientras entraban al departamento abrazados

-Casi- contestó él- Jack no quiere terminar hasta que no estés tú-

-Ahora me hago cargo-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él- te veo algo pálida-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... así pueden ser los embarazos-

-¡Emmy!- corrió Jack a recibirla

Ella abrazó al niño, que no dejaba de contarle cosas, y desapareció en la habitación para terminar con el equipaje. Hotch sonrió, la idea de unos días de vacaciones juntos le gustaba, aunque fuera en una relación tan breve como la suya... Eran una relación rara, no pretendían ir lento o esperar miles de años para dar el siguiente paso, llevaban saliendo casi tres meses y ya tomaban vacaciones juntos, tal vez después el paso normal sería vivir juntos, sin calma extra y sin prisa... Eran una relación rara.

Y estaba el asunto del embarazo, casi esos mismos tres meses de embarazo (aunque no tenían ni un mes que lo habían descubierto y verificado) y no hablaban de eso, daban todo por sentado, ella estaba embarazada, él se preocupaba por ella, estaban juntos y no había nada que aclarar, las decisiones o chequeos médicos eran cosas de ambos y estaban muy bien así... Y podían no fijarse en el detalle menor alrededor de eso.

Hotch terminó de corroborar que todo se quedaba en orden y luego entró en la habitación con Jack y Emily, ellos terminaban de cerrar la mochila de Jack alegremente.

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Si, terminamos ya- contestó Emily dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Entonces ahora saco todo- dijo él tomando las cosas

En realidad le gustaba cuidarla, y aunque ella era terriblemente independiente no tenía problemas con eso, le gustaba sentir que él siempre estaba ahí para ella, el embarazo daba el pretexto perfecto para todo eso... Iban a tener un bebe, de pronto recordó el sobre y sacudió la cabeza, ese pensamiento la estaba volviendo loca.

No dijo nada. Todo quedó en el auto y Hotch condujo para ir lejos, habían rentado una cabaña en una zona alejada, a casi tres horas de viaje, en las orillas del bosque, un lugar tranquilo para pasar el tiempo juntos... La perspectiva era alentadora. Emily sentía que hacía mucho que no había calma en su vida, trabajo, muerte, accidentes, el pasado fastidiando, secreto, dolor, muerte, romances fallidos, inestabilidad constante... y hasta que Hotch había entrado en su vida totalmente, las calma había vuelto, o algo así, porque estaba el asunto del embarazo y eso no era parte del plan.

Durante el viaje perduro la alegría, Jack no paraba de hablar y ellos contestaban tranquilos, eran una especie de familia feliz, algo que los tres necesitaban... Durante todo ese tiempo Emily no pensó ni una sola vez en el sobre. Y no lo hizo hasta que llegaron, bajaron todo, se instalaron y volvió a ver el sobre cerrado en sus cosas... Tenía que saber, tomó el sobre.

-Hey, Emily- entró Hotch a la habitación- Jack tiene hambre, vamos a preparar algo-

-Me parece muy bien- dijo ella guardando el sobre de golpe

-¿Estas bien?-

.Si... sólo estoy un poco mareada- dijo ella como queriendo quitarle importancia

Él se preocupo, no demasiado porque sabía que no era algo grave, pero quería que ella estuviera bien, se acercó y la besó suavemente, se sentía tan bien... Ella se abrazó a él para relajarse y calmar las incertidumbres, como le gustaba ese contacto; tenía que calmarse con todo aquello, no podía ser tan malo...

-Hey- él se separó ligeramente y la miro- ¿estas bien? Casi estas temblando-

-Si, estoy bien... sólo...- se llevó las manos al vientre como explicación

él sonrió y también colocó las manos en su vientre, a primera vista era imperceptible, pero se sentía, como un pequeño bulto que ya era parte de ella, en el mejor de los sentidos. Volvieron a besarse muy suavemente y sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, amor... Se pasara pronto- dijo él- descansa un rato, nosotros nos hacemos cargo-

-Gracias... ¿será mucho pedir helado?-

-No, sabes que no... Me preparé para eso, sabía que sería necesario- dijo y le sonrió- te conozco Em-

-Gracias... Te amo por eso-

Se quedó sola, se recostó, no se sentía realmente muy mal, simplemente la cosa era rara, se sentía inquieta; suponía que el embarazo no le ayudaba con los cambios de animo y eso la fastidiaba, especialmente porque empezaba a ser muy evidente para los demás. Todo eso era complicado.

Escucho las risas provenientes de afuera, donde Hotch y Jack preparaban algo de comer, eso la hizo sonreír, al final resultaba que todo eso era vida en familia, ellos eran prácticamente su familia y eso era maravilloso porque ella los amaba, porque quería pertenecer siempre a ese mundo, y quería que su bebe tuviera esa familia.

Lo que en realidad la tenia tan preocupada era que todo eso no fuera permanente, que todo se acabara tan rápido como había empezado... Tres meses atrás no había imaginado que así serían las cosas, todo había sido casi repentino... los problemas, la ruptura brusca de otro romance, las tonterías y el alcohol, el apoyo incondicional, el beso... sobre todo el beso de Hotch... y temía que acabara así de repentinamente. Por eso no quería abrir el sobre, porque representaba todo eso.

Jack entró corriendo e instintivamente saltó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, era un niño encantador y Emily lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, porque de cierto modo ya casi lo era.

-¿Vamos a comer?-

-¿ya prepararon todo, amigo?-

-Si- contestó él orgulloso- ¡vamos Emmy!-

Y ella con una sonrisa no pudo más que seguirlo, de cierto modo no podía resistirse a las peticiones del niño, tal vez simplemente era incapaz de resistirse al encanto Hotchner, no era inmune a esos encantos. La comida fue tranquila, animada, ciertamente eso mejoro muchísimo el animo general de Emily.

Esa tarde dieron un paseo largo por la zona, riendo, charlando, sintiéndose como parte de un solo mundo en donde estaban perfectamente bien... Jack reía y corría y a Hotch le hacía ilusión pensar que pronto su hijo iba a tener un hermano o hermana, le gustaba esa familia, pensaba el momento adecuado para casarse con Emily, todo eso era feliz... Y Emily se sentía igualmente feliz, caminaba de la mano de Hotch y en muchas ocasiones corría con Jack, no recordaba haberse sentido de ese modo antes, como si nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Regresaron tarde, Hotch cargaba a Jack, a quien lentamente se le iban cerrando los ojos, había sido un gran día... Mientras Hotch dejaba a Jack, Emily entró a su habitación y recordó que el sobre seguía ahí, como esperándola, como tentándola a volver a dudar y tener miedo...Suspiró, era hora de acabar con todo eso.

Hotch entró tras ella al cabo de un minuto y la vio quieta y pálida con el sobre en la mano, sospechaba de que se trataba, la conocía, ella necesitaba saber y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo...

-Jack esta dormido. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?- ofreció amablemente

-Si, estaría bien- contestó ella en voz baja

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si... es sólo que... fui a hacer el análisis, hoy recogí el resultado- contestó ella mirándolo y sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez

-Em...-

-Cometí muchos errores antes de ti, Aarón- dijo algo triste- sólo quería saber, fueron muchas elecciones erróneas y pensé... tres meses de embarazo, no sé... tal vez sea mejor saberlo, también para ti

-Olvídalo- dijo él mirándola y acercándose para besarla- hagamos otra cosa, olvídate de eso, Emily-

-¿No quieres saber quien es el padre?- dijo dándole el sobre que ni ella había querido abrir

Él lo tomó y lo rompió con un movimiento seguro

-Yo soy el padre, Em- dijo mirándola muy fijamente- vamos a tener un bebe, Jack un hermano, eso es todo-

Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Sí, había tomado muchas malas decisiones antes, pero en definitiva él era su decisión correcta.

FIN

..,,..,,

**N.A.** Pues con este estoy celebrando mis 30 fics! Lo cual me causa muchas alegria! Espero que las historia les guste. Todos los comentarios sob recibidos como siempre y se agradecen más que nunca! Y todos los que quieran proporcionar ideas o deseen una historia sobre algo en especifico es momento de decirme! Todas las ideas son buenas y hare lo posible por darles gusto! Es parte de la celebración jaja. Saludos!


End file.
